fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Kanzaki
Mizuki Kanzaki is one of the main Pretty Cures in the first generation of Idol Activities PreCure. Of the first generation girls, she is said to be the most powerful Pretty Cure. At first, she worked as a solo, then auditioned girls to become a part of a new unit, Tristar. Near the end of the first movie, Ichigo Hoshimiya takes her place as the top idol and the most powerful Pretty Cure. Appearance Mizuki has grape-colored eyes and matching hair - reaching her knees when loose, and her thighs when styled in her default style - held up in an ice-blue and white striped headband. She is described as being extremely beautiful. In season one, she's typically seen in her Starlight School uniform. When she wears causual clothes, the style is very elegant. Personality Mizuki is calm, elegant, and confident, acting professional, and working hard in her Aikatsu. In the second generation, Mizuki is shown to be happier and more relaxed than in the previous season, due to the stress of being top idol being taken off of her shoulders. Etymology Mizuki (美月): Mi (美) means beauty. This might be a reference to her as idol, since many people say that she is very cute and/or beautiful. Zuki (月 tsuki) means moon. The moon is Mizuki's symbol. It represents how she is ever shining brightly, but is high in the sky where anyone has yet to reach and overtake her light. Kanzaki (神崎): Kan (神) means God. This may be a reference to her being the top idol and possible legend. Zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Cure Moonbeam: A moonbeam is a ray of moonlight, reffering to her moon thematic. Relationships * Ichigo Hoshimiya :: Mizuki is Ichigo's senpai. She sees the immense potential in Ichigo and for that acts as a voice of guidance to her. Mizuki is often inspired by Ichigo and her friends due to how much they support each other and even after reuniting with them during the Koh-haku Aikatsu Gassen, for a brief while, she continues to guide them. Mizuki provides advice for her throughout her time as a student at Starlight and still gives her little bits of advice after her comeback relating to Akari Ōzora and how Ichigo can be a senpai like she was. * Honoka Tsukikage Mizuki's manager, and adoptive mother, Mizuki is shown to have high levels of respect for her. While she works with her as an idol, she refers to her as Honaka-san. Cure Moonbeam "''Once more the moon rises! Cure Moonbeam!月が上昇もう一度!キュア月光！キュア月光! Tsuki ga jōshō mōichido! Kyau Mūnbeamu!'"' '''Cure Moonbeam '''is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mizuki Kanzaki. She has the power of the moon, and transforms with the phrase, Once more the moon rises.' Her main attack is Double Moon Jewel. Attacks * Beautiful Spade (美しいスペード Beautifuru Supēdo) is Cure Moonbeam's first known attack. She has only been seen performing this in her Basic form. * Double Moon Jewel (ダブルムーンジュエル Daburu Mūn Jueru) is Cure Moonbeam's main attack. She can perform this attack in her Rare, Premium Rare, Constellation, and Dream forms. * Triangle Shiny Light (トライアングルシャイニーライトToraianguru Shainī Raito) is a trio attack which she can perform with Cure Chain and Cure Rocket. * Virgo Dream (乙女座夢 Vuarugo Dorīmu) is an attack which she can only use while in her Constellation form. Items See: Mizuki Kanzaki/Items Image Songs Though Risuko Sasakama has performed many times in the Anime as Mizuki, Mizuki specificallly has songs that one could call her image songs. Solos * Moonlight Destiny * Move on now! * Precious Trivia * Her sign is Virgo. * Her blood type is A. * Her favorite foods are Marron glaces and fragrant teas. * It is unknown what Mizuki's disliked food is. * '''Monthly Mizuki, the magazine featuring her, is published. * Mizuki shares the same surname as Sonata Kanzaki, who is one of the most legendary Prism Stars and former Prism Queen in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, another idol anime. * She finally loses not only against Ichigo, but her first seen competition in Episode 100. * After the movie, these three songs became her most listened to on her music player: *# Etude of Radiance *# Wake up my music *# Let's Aikatsu! * According to her manager, she has more than 14 hobbies. Four of them are mentioned in the Movie - eating at a bakery stall, mall shopping, playing at a water park, and bungee jumping. * She is the only character to be the leader of all the units she features in so far. * Mizuki is the first known idol to have a tour outside of Japan. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures